Through My Eyes
by Ggunsailor
Summary: Summary: Jacob Van Gorst, a renowned Transylvanian doctor, is the descendant of Cesare, the head priest who damned the bride of Dracula. And his family has kept the secret of the Vampire King for generations...This is his story. Two is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Through My Eyes:**

**Concerning the events before, during, and after the destruction**

**Of the vampire known as**

**Dracula**

**From the journal of Dr. Jacob Van Gorst**

**Chapter One**

**By**

**Ggunsailor**

**Hi gang! **

**I have decided to write this story because, after seeing "Bram Stoker's Dracula" (which, might I mention, is an AWESOME film!), it got into my head and wouldn't get out. Think of Van Gorst as the Transylvanian equal to Van Helsing (and just as famous).**

**Summary: Jacob Van Gorst, a renowned Transylvanian doctor, is the descendant of Cesare, the head priest who damned the bride of Dracula. And his family has kept the secret of the Vampire King for generations. This here is his journal that he kept throughout the occasion when he helped his best friend and close colleague, Abraham Van Helsing, destroy an immortal monstrous beast, and an undying prince find serenity with his bride…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bram Stoker's Dracula. Francis Ford Coppola, Columbia Pictures, and Bram Stoker do. However, I do own Van Gorst and other characters; if you want to use them please do so only with my permission. There are loads of spoilers for those who haven't seen the movie.**

**Rated: R for adult themes, violence, and sexuality**

**Note: It's written in the style of the novel; i.e. journal entries, letters, etc, the same way Stoker's novel is written.**

**Feedback: Yes, please!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I am writing this because I feel it necessary. The others have of written of their experiences. And so shall I!

For this, I shall refer to my journal, which I kept during the events that transpired.

This writing is dedicated to Quincey P. Morris and Lucy Westenra.

May their souls be at peace.

-JACOB VAN GORST

London, 1904

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

20 May

I have been watching the monster's castle for several days now. I know he is up to something; I just can't be sure what. I know it has something to do with the men from England. One has already come and gone; perhaps they will send another. Maybe.

My watching has a just cause. For many generations my family has kept the secret of Dracula, and how he became King of the Vampires. Ever since I was young, I knew the secret was important, but never knew what it truly was until the day my father left this world. When he told me, I was amazed and horrified.

"Jacob," said he "our family knows this because our ancestor was the head priest who witnessed how it began. It has been passed down in the hopes that one day--" This he greatly empathized "—one day, it shall save the world!"

Since then, I have gained such an interest in the supernatural, I have an expert because of it. The only one who equals my knowledge is my best friend and close colleague, Abraham Van Helsing. We both went to the same school, and have shared experiences together. He regularly sends letters to me, and I to him. He is the only one out of family who knows the secret.

It's growing late…and cold. I think I shall go back to my room at the inn. I'll learn nothing tonight.

What in heaven's name is that devil up to?

_Later: Morning _26 May

A very curious thing!

Last night, I went to my normal watch spot and beheld a strange sight.

A carriage was coming up from the Borgo Pass! I could just make out the lantern that hung from its side, bouncing and jostling with the motion.

I reached my spot and crouched down, praying that the thunder didn't signal a coming storm. The blue flames appeared, and the carriage went through. Taking out my field glasses, I focused them onto the passenger.

It appeared to be a young man in his early 20s. He was dressed the same way that other Englishman was. The replacement, no doubt. I watched as they went through the gates, which shut with a clang. As this happened, the wolves set up such a din. Then, they stopped.

I crossed myself and kissed the silver cross I wear around my neck, praying that I would not see his corpse, dead or undead.

May God protect him in that house of horrors…

31 May _Morning_

It's been seven days since that young man went into Castle Dracula, and I have seen neither hide nor hair of him. I do know that he is alive! I have seen proof!

Last night, I resumed my watch and saw the Count leave in his wolf form. He ran fast, but as he passed by me, I saw three letters in mouth. Only the young man could have written them! No sooner had he left then he came dashing back. This time, he carried something moving, and I caught the faint cry of a baby. Ah, some poor, unhappy mother would miss her child tonight!

Right now, it's morning. The Count's Gypsies have arrived; fearless, loyal warriors that serve him to the death. They have begun filling boxes with decrepit earth from his crypt. So far, they have filled 25 boxes. I have counted another 25 waiting to be filled.

Why does he need 50 boxes of earth?

I must look into this further. I must wait for the right moment to get into the castle.

27 June

Aha! The moment is at last ripe!

All the boxes are filled, and the Gypsies just left with them. It being noon, I'll have no problem dealing with the Brides, or the Count, for that matter.

I hope I find the young man alive.

_Later_: I am shocked and astounded!

When I entered the castle, I found no resistance and made my way to Dracula's study. I have gone over countless blueprints of the castle, so I knew where to go.

Upon entering, I found a mess. Books lying on the desk, papers scattered everywhere, most of them dealing with real estate. Behind the desk was a map of London, which ten locations had been circled many times. Also many English newspapers and magazines(none of a recent date). Why did the Count need those? Alas, of the young man I found nothing. However, I did find out his name. And his purpose.

His name is Jonathan Harker.

A young solicitor from London, he came on account of Dracula's dealings with his law firm, Hawkins & Thompkins. I've found his journal; the last entry dated May 30. I hope he hasn't met an unseemly fate---

Just got word from a contact in the port of Varna. A Russian ship, the _Demeter_, set sail for London this afternoon carrying "fifty boxes of 'experimental earth' ". Is it the Count?

If so, does it mean that Dracula plans to set himself in London?

I hope and pray that is not his purpose. However, I found something far more sinister.

On the desk was a picture locket, that kind that one carries in their pocket. When I opened it, I saw the picture of a beautiful young woman…and was dumbfounded.

The words below it read "Mina".

But she looked like Elisabeta……..

Letter to Jacob Van Gorst, M.D., D.PH, D.LIT, ETC., ETC., Transylvania University, Turda, from Abraham Van Helsing, M.D., D.PH, D.LIT, ETC., ETC., Antwerp.

"My dear Jacob,

I am in need of your skills.

An old student of mine and a dear friend, Jack Seward, has asked of my assistance with a patient. It seems she is somewhat bloodless, but has none of the usual signs. I only know of what Jack has written.

It may be something mental, but he wants me to see for myself. Send me an answer soon. Until then, my friend.

"Van Helsing"

Letter to A. Van Helsing from J. Van Gorst.

"Abraham,

Of course, I'll come. There are some things I wish to discuss with you, and your student's case has me interested. I must get my books and papers from my home in Turda. Then I shall join you promptly in London. Until then, comrade.

Your best friend

"Van Gorst"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay! Chapter One is finished!**

**Turda, by the way, is an actual city in Transylvania.**

**Chapter Two shall be up soon!**

**Finished 10/14/06 6:00 p.m. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Through My Eyes**

**Chapter Two**

**By**

**Ggunsailor**

**And now we begin with Chapter Two!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bram Stoker's Dracula; Francis Ford Coppola, Columbia Pictures, and Bram Stoker do. I do own Van Gorst and other characters.**

**Hemolysis: The destruction or dissolution of red blood cells, with subsequent release of hemoglobin.**

Journal Entry of Frederick Norvaig, university student, Transylvania University, Turda

7 August

Today, my fellow students and I attended a long-awaited lecture given by the world-renowned Dr. Jacob Van Gorst. We here at Transylvania U are proud to call him one of our own professors! The subject today was one that made some laugh when they heard it: vampire lore.

We came to the lecture hall early at 1:00 and found the good doctor setting up.

What a sight he was! He is of a not-too-tall, not-too-short height, with curly, greying, shoulder-length black hair he keeps pulled behind his head, and is very well-muscled. But what get most folk are his eyes.

His eyes, which he keeps behind silver glasses, are a bright jungle green. They have a world's wealth of knowledge; a knowledge that shows he's seen many wonderful things!

When he began, we were immediately spellbound. His voice is deep, with a ring to it that makes you think of a bell. When he speaks in a warm and friendly way, it has deep, soulful tones; when he speaks about any of the countless subjects he studies and is fascinated with, you can't help but be caught up in his interest; when he is enraged, he practically roars with brazen tones that shake you!

But today he sounded very mellow. My favorite part, however, was when he described different vampires from all over the world.

"Vampires, gentlemen," spoke he ", come in many different forms! In China, they have red eyes and green or pink hair. The Greeks have the half-woman, half-serpent known as 'lamia'. And, of course, we here in Transylvania have the nosferatu.

Now, here is an interesting fact: 'nosferatu' does not exactly mean 'undead'. It also means 'diseased'; that makes sense," he stated, pounding a fist into his palm ", seeing as the vampire carries the 'undying disease'! Now, how one becomes a vampire is quite amazing--"

Here was Dr. Van Gorst interrupted by a young messenger boy entering the room. "I'm looking for Herr Van Gorst?" he asked.

Van Gorst answered. "Here, boy." The young lad came to him and gave him an envelope.

"This letter came to your house, sir. Your housekeeper asked me to bring it here." He explained as the doctor studied it. He nodded, reached into his coat pocket, and gave the lad a coin for his trouble.

Upon opening the envelope, he took out the letter and read it. Then, a pleased/excited grin spread across his face.

"Gentlemen," he spoke, looking up at us. ", I am afraid I must end my talk. Class is dismissed." We all applauded heartily.

As I got up to follow my friends, Dr. Van Gorst signaled me. As I have helped him many times, I was very eager to assist him in what he needed done.

"Frederick." said he. "I want you to do two things for me."

"Of course, Doctor."

"I want you to tell the dean that a dear friend of mine has asked me to be of assistance in England, and that I shall be gone."

"In England? For how long should I tell the dean?"

"Tell him as long as it takes. Secondly, I want you to go to the university head gardener and tell him to have a shipment of my rare garlic flowers ready, in case I will need them."

"Consider them done, sir, but why do you need garlic flowers?"

"Never you mind; it's best you don't know why yet. That will be all. Thank you, Frederick." I nodded and went to the door.

The last look of Dr. Van Gorst was of him leaning against the desk and studying the letter. His eyes had an odd look to them.

A strange merging of excitement, of anticipation, of anxiety.

…And of fear.

10 August _Hillingham Est., Night_

I am now sitting in my guest room at the Hillingham estate. Van Helsing and I have just examined the patient, Lucy Westenra.

Abraham met me at the port, having just arrived himself. He looks better than the last time I saw him.

We greeted each other with a hearty embrace and handshake. Then, we took ourselves to find transportation, and found there was a carriage waiting for us, courtesy of the Westenras.

In the carriage, Van Helsing sat back, reached into his pocket, and pulled out, to my delight, two of the Dutch cigars that we both enjoy.

"I know how much you like these," he said as he clipped and lit mine, "so I made sure I brought a case special for you in my luggage."

I inhaled and breathed out, savoring the sweet smoke. "Ah, we do have cigars in Romania," I mused. ", but some of them make you feel as if you're smoking muddied straw wrapped in wet paper." Abraham laughed heartily.

"Yes, save for pipe tobacco." He added. I nodded agreement.

For a while, we both sat as the carriage rocked with motion, enjoying our cigars. Then, I put mine out to save for later, leaned back, and asked him "So, tell me about this case." In answer, Abraham reached into his bag and pulled out some pieces of paper that he gave to me. I now refer to the first notes made by Dr. Jack Seward.

"NAME: Lucy Westenra

AGE: 19

Female

SYMPTOMS: Has very pale skin

Gums receding

Weight loss

Hungry but cannot eat

Difficulty breathing

May be something mental".

I went over them several times. "When did this start?" I asked

Abraham thought for a moment. "Several days ago. Jack had been asked by her fiancée, Arthur Holmwood."

"Hmm. The name sounds familiar."

"It should be; he is the soon-to-be Lord Godalming!" My eyes widened. "Now _that name_ I have heard!"

"_Ja. _Well, enough of that. You mentioned in your letter you had some things to discuss?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes…but I think they should wait."

"You're certain?"

"Yes."

"Very well. The driver told me we have a ways before Hillingham. So, I shall content myself with _Macbeth_, and leave you to your thoughts."

I turned my head to watch the streets of London go by. My mind went back to my findings in Castle Dracula. The picture in the locket kept haunting me.

After all, it was for _her_ that Vlad Draculea became a dark and twisted monster.

I closed my eyes and thought to myself 'If it's possible, she could possess the soul of Elisabeta. The Hindu religion believes in reincarnation, so why not?'

As for the young man, Jonathan Harker…he was probably drained dry, or sleeping in a coffin. Who knew?

"'Scuse me sirs, but we're 'ere!"

At that, we both got up from our seats, climbed out, took our luggage, and paid the driver.

For the record, I do attest that at this point, I, Jacob Van Gorst, became personally involved in the strange events that followed.

We stood outside the front steps, taking in the cool air. Everything seemed peaceful inside and out…and yet, it was not.

Abraham said to me "Do you feel it, Jacob?"

I nodded. "I do."

"Come on, then." We both walked up the steps to the door. Just as we were about to knock, the door opened, and an elderly balding man stood in the frame. "Doctors Van Helsing and Van Gorst?" he anxiously asked. When we nodded, he stepped aside and bowed.

As we came in, I glanced at our new surroundings. If memory serves me, the Westenras are a very old and very revered family. And very wealthy, as I judged from the lavishly decorated foyer.

"Doctor Van Helsing!"

We both turned to see a young man in his early thirties come toward us. His brown hair was parted to one side, and his work-lined face looked tired and drawn. But his blue eyes shone with hope and joy as he held out his hand to Abraham saying "How good of you to come!"

Abraham, set in his eccentric ways, did not shake his hand, but rather placed his hat and gloves in his hands.

"I always come to my friends in need when they call me." He turned to me and said "May I introduce my best friend and close colleague, Professor Jacob Van Gorst. Jacob, Jack Seward."

Seward held out his hand again to me. "Professor. An honor."

I took his hand, clicked my heels, and bowed. "Dr. Seward."

"So, Jack—" Abraham said. "—tell us about your case."

Seward clasped his hands in front of him as he spoke nervously. "She has all the physical anemic signs—her blood analyzes normal—and yet—it is not."

I nodded sagely, but the next part made me more alert.

"She manifests continued blood loss; I cannot trace the cause!"

Abraham spoke sharply. "Blood loss how?"

There came a sudden wail from upstairs. The three of us looked up, and Seward's face became white. He quickly moved to the staircase; Abraham and I followed him. When he opened the room's doors, my blood went cold at what I saw.

A young woman was halfway down on her bed and arching her body. Her gown was open to reveal her breasts, and she was arching, gasping, and moaning passionately. Seward's eyes went wide.

Abraham spoke hurriedly "My God, close the door!" As Seward did, we both dashed forth to her bed, flinging off our cloaks and dropping our bags. Abraham closed her gown & studied her, exclaiming "My God, she's only a child!"

Indeed, she seemed as if she was a fragile doll; maybe 19 or so. We both lifted her back onto the pillows.

In doing so, the choker on her neck slipped down...and revealed two small punctures, fresh, large, and worn with repeated use.

'Oh, God...' I thought as Seward peered over us. Abraham whispered "My God.", and I knew that was a bad sign. We both glanced at each other. We knew what made those marks. We knew!

He turned to Seward and said "There is no time to be lost. There must be a transfusion at once. Take off your coat." He opened his bag and began taking out instruments. "You still remember how to tie a tourniquet, or do you not, Jack?"

As they prepared, I took out my stethoscope and placed it on Lucy's chest, listening. Her lungs were trying to get air into them. From her appearance, I could tell she needed blood and fast.

Transfusions are highly risky. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't; we doctors do not know why. And if hemolysis occurs in the blood donor serum, the patient's red blood cells will explode, and they will die. I prayed this would not happen to Miss Lucy.

Just as we were about to proceed another man wearing a topcoat burst in, looking like he wanted to kill somebody. "What in God's name is going on here?!" he shouted. I expect the scene looked strange to him.

Seward explained as he prepared equipment "This is Professors Van Helsing and Van Gorst, Art." 'Ah,' I thought 'Arthur Holmwood.'

"Well, what the hell are they doing to Lucy?"

"They're trying to save her life!"

Abraham looked at him. "You're the fiancée?" he asked. The young man nodded, and he looked relieved.

"Take off your coat--please." He motioned to Miss Lucy. "This young lady is very ill. She wants blood and blood she must have. Take off your coat—quickly!"

Holmwood did so, and, at Seward's instruction, rolled up his sleeve.

"This may hurt a little, Art."

"Ow!" Lord Holmwood groaned as Seward jabbed the needle into his arm. I helped Abraham insert the other into Miss Lucy's arm. Holmwood looked at Van Helsing and implored "Forgive me, sir. My life is hers. I would give my last drop of blood to save her!"

I heard a hint of the strong humor I knew him well for in his voice as Abraham said "Really? Thank you, you're very kind. But I do not ask as much as that. Yet."

After taking blood from him, we found it wasn't enough to help her.

Luck came in the form of Quincey P. Morris, a young Texan and friend of Seward and Holmwood. He gladly agreed to give some of his blood; it turns out that all three of them had vied for Miss Lucy's hand at one time. Finally, after that, Miss Lucy's cheeks regained their color. I told the others to go out and get some air; I would look after her when she woke up. They needed their strength.

After they left, I pulled up the stool from her vanity and sat watching her. 'She is so young...and so lovely.' I reached up and brushed an errant strand of red hair from her pale face. She stirred, stretched gently, and opened her eyes, turning to face me.

I found myself looking into a pair of eyes as green as my own, filled with fatigue and vague curiosity. Perhaps she wondered who this strange old man was and why he was sitting next to her in her bed.

"Who are you?" asked she in a wearied voice.

I smiled kindly and spoke in a gentle voice "I am here to help you, my dear."

"Help me?"

"Yes; to help you get better."

There was a knock at the door, and I turned to it. "Come in."

The young woman who entered made my heart come to a screeching stop. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets.

It was her...the girl from the picture. Although she wore a lavender robe about her, I knew it was her.

"What's going on? I heard shouting, and Lucy was screaming—"

I pulled myself together when I heard her worried tone. "Do not worry, young lady; your friend is safe." I assured.

She ran to my side and knelt down, touching her friend's forehead. "Oh thank heaven." She whispered. She then noticed I was there and turned to face me, and I looked into brown eyes that I had seen from so many visions I knew them almost as well as my own.

"And you are...?"

"Ah yes. I am Dr. Van Gorst from Transylvania; I have come with Dr. Van Helsing to help Miss Lucy." I said, smiling to alleviate her curiosity.

A relieved one of her own turned her lips up, and she held out her hand to me. "Mina Murray. It is a pleasure, Dr. Van Gorst."

I took it and kissed her knuckles. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Murray."

"Please; call me Mina."

"Very well, Miss Mina. I take it you are a dear friend of Miss Lucy's?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. Then I require your assistance. I'm going to give her something: a potion to help her sleep. Will you help me, Miss Mina?"

She nodded. "Of course, doctor."

"Good." I got up and took my medical bag. Sitting back down, I opened it and took out what I needed: a mortar & pestle, and medicinal ingredients, as well as some medicinal herbs I carry with me when I need them.

I stole some water from a pitcher on Miss Lucy's bedside table, ground herbs and drugs to a smooth paste(with some help from Miss Mina), and stirred it into the water. I added a little bit of sugar to it, explaining to my companion "The drugs will take some of the pain away; the herbs will soothe her, and the sugar is to help it taste better."

I held the glass to my patient's lips saying in a cajoling tone "Now little miss, here is your medicine. Let Miss Mina help you up, good. Now drink it all—slowly! Slowly. Drink it all up. There we go, there's a good girl. Now just relax; let it take effect."

Miss Lucy lay back and closed her eyes. Soon one could hear the even breathing of her sleeping. I put my tools back in my bag and stood up stretching my legs. "Thank you, my child." I said to Mina. "Now go back to your bed; she will be fine for the rest of the night."

She nodded, and got up to go. "It is an honor to meet you, sir."

"As it is for me Miss Mina. Good night."

She smiled and then walked out of the room. I watched her, and then sighed; not realizing I was holding my breath. As I made my way outside, I thought 'Mina...the name from the locket. What in the name of Jesus does Dracula want with her? Perhaps he—no, that couldn't be possible!'

"Or could it?" I asked myself aloud.

I walked outside, breathing in the cold night air when I discerned voices and decided to find them.

Van Helsing was talking to Seward, Quincey, and Holmwood. As I got closer, I heard Abraham scold Seward "Jack you are a scientist. Do you not think there are things in this universe which you cannot understand---and yet which are true?"

Seward shook his head & replied "You know I do not." Abraham began to list things while his student argued. He turned to his two friends and back to Abraham---

Who had vanished! His voice could still be heard talking as they looked around for him; I smiled to myself at the sight. Abraham then came out from behind a pillar. "See?" he said. I chuckled; I have done this myself to make a Socratic point to my student.

Seward grumbled about feeling like a "blundering novice". My friend then became serious.

"Gentlemen! We're not fighting a disease here. Those marks on your dear Miss Lucy's neck were made by something unspeakable out there. Dead but not dead. It stalks us, for some dread purpose I do not yet comprehend."

The garden suddenly became a very uninviting place. The 3 young men looked at each other, then back at Van Helsing.

"Believe!" he exclaimed. "It feeds on Lucy's precious blood. It is a beast...a monster."

I spoke then. "An evil monster that must be found and destroyed."

It is late. I will stop for the night.

p.s. Must send telegram to Frederick & ask to send flowers. Hope wire office is open this late.

Telegram from Jacob Van Gorst to Frederick Norvaig, Turda, Trans.

_10 August_-Am in need of garlic flowers to help friend's patient. Send as soon as possible.

Telegram from Frederick Norvaig to Dr. Jacob Van Gorst, Hillingham Est. London

_11 August_-Flowers on the way-sent them right away after receiving your wire. Will arrive at noon today. God bless.

Mina Murray's Diary (typewritten)

_Late Morning_ 11 August

I write this with great relief.

After breakfast, I went to check on Lucy. The transfusions seem to have helped her; she looks much improved (though still weak)!

I am not the only one who is pleased with her condition. The men Dr. Jack sent for are pleased as well. Professor Van Helsing I haven't met yet, but I did meet the other man: Prof. Van Gorst.

However, when I went into her room and found him sitting at her bedside last night, he looked at me as though he'd seen a ghost...and had seen me before. Other than that, he is a perfect gentleman. I find myself at ease when I talk with him; he almost acts fatherly, yet I feel like he's a dear old friend.

As I checked Lucy, he came in without knocking. When he saw me, he smiled broadly and bowed courtly at the waist.

"Good morning, Miss Mina." He greeted. "I trust I find you well."

I smiled back and curtsied. "I am well; thank you, professor." I motioned to Lucy on the bed. "And Lucy is doing fine it seems."  
He walked over to her bedside and bent down to study her. "Ah yes; she is indeed. But I must still do a checkup." He turned to me and asked "Would you kindly wake her for me, please?"

I knelt down and touched Lucy's shoulder. She stirred and then her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw me, and then looked up at the doctor. "Hello." She said with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Lucy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Thank you, sir--?"

"Doctor Van Gorst, my child. Now, I want you to sit up for me." Lucy moved back to sit upright on her pillows. Dr. Van Gorst took out his stethoscope and, sitting down, opened her nightdress. He put it above her breasts saying "Now take a deep breath for me, please."

Lucy did and he listened, then nodded. "Good. Now breathe out. Excellent; breathing is normal." He took away his instrument and jotted a quick note in the little book he produced. "Now let me look at your eyes."

He opened her lids and peered into them. "Good. Pupils are dilated normally." He wrote in his book again. "Well, the physical part is done. I however wish to ask you some questions, Miss Lucy. And you may answer some as well, Miss Mina."

"Of course, sir; I'll answer them to the best of my ability."

"Excellent. Now Miss Lucy, when did you begin to feel ill?"

"Let me see; about a month ago. I was feeling faint when I was visiting Arthur and his family. I left early."

"Mmm-hmm. And had you been feeling faint before that?"

"No; I dismissed it as being tired. I have a habit of sleepwalking when I'm stressed."

He looked up at her. "Really? How very interesting. Were you sleepwalking before you became ill?"

"Yes...the night of a terrible storm. I cannot recall what happened; I don't even realize I've been sleepwalking until I wake up."

"Is someone around when you do?"

"Well, Mina was there that night. I found myself in the garden, and she was shaking me."

Dr. Van Gorst gazed at me. "Is this true?" I nodded.

"And when did you notice Miss Lucy was ill?"

I thought for a moment. "Uh...it was the day after. While she was trying on her wedding dress, I went to the apothecary to get her something." 'And met my strange friend...' I thought to myself.

The man wrote down everything in his little notebook, then put it away in his pocket. "Very good; I will show Dr. Van Helsing these notes today. Now I shall see about sending you up something to eat. You must regain your strength." He motioned for me to follow him; I did so.

Outside the door, he asked me to follow him to the sitting room. When we got there, I sat down on the duvet while he sat next to me.

"Doctor?" I began.

"Yes, Miss Mina?"

"Will...will Lucy—will she be all right? I mean, will she get well?" I asked. He took my hands and looked into my eyes. I saw great compassion in his own as he said "Right now, she is in God's hands. I wish we doctors could tell the future, alas we cannot. We can only do our best to treat our patients well." He said. Upon seeing my distress, he told me "But I firmly believe your Lucy shall get better; I'd bet my profession on it!" He said this so cheerfully that I felt much better.

I am now writing this alone. Dr. Jack has invited both doctors for a tour of the asylum.

I pray what he said comes true.

**Ah, I finished Chapter Two. Chapter Three will be up as soon as possible!**

**Finished 3/2/2007 1:52 PM **


	3. Read me

To all my loyal readers and reviewers on ,

Currently this story is on a hiatus, because of my schoolwork and other things; also, I'm lost for inspiration on the next chapters or so. But don't worry, I will update them again!

In the meantime, you're welcome to check out my writing journal Quillstained on LiveJournal. The link for it will be on my profile.

Thank you all and have a good year!

Sincerely,

Ggunsailor

P.s. It doesn't mean I won't add another story for a while, so keep an eye out for that.

Cheers!


End file.
